


Sparring Partner

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [540]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, rarepairathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedAnon Sneakypants reporting for duty





	Sparring Partner

They’re both dripping sweat, though neither is in any mood to surrender. Kayo’s legs flash as she stalks like a panther, pacing quarter arc around her prey.

He’s trapped, and they both know it.  There’s nowhere further to fall back to; he can feel the edge of the mat under his bare heel.  “Yield?” she asked sweetly, even fluttering her eyelashes slightly to add salt to the wound of defeat.

Virgil rolled up and back off the balls of his feet, shifting his weight erratically, considering.  “Parlay?” he offered, smiling slightly at her surprised bark of laughter.

The edge of the mat dug into his heel as she faked a lunge, forcing him back a quarter inch more.  “You’re going to try and bargain with an empty hand?” she smirked.

He held up his palms, fingers spread.  “What, can’t see the trick?” he chuckled, trying to keep his anticipation off his face as she rocked slightly closer, curious despite herself.

The window of opportunity was, he knew now, a fraction of a fraction of a second, that one perfect moment where she was close enough to grab before she could pull away.  His fingers locked around the strap of her light exercise top, and he flung himself forward with more speed than finesse, rolling to collect her so she landed on top of him as he sprawled in the safe zone at the centre of the wide training mat.  “Parlay?” he asked guilelessly as she snapped her head up to glare at him.

He could feel the laugh burst up out of her from where she’s ended up draped across his chest.  He settled his hand at the small of her back and felt her stiffen slightly.  “Remember the rules,” she murmured, bracing on his shoulders to peel herself upright.

Virgil sighed and shifted how his hips were pressing down onto the mat, trying to find a comfortable position in shorts that were getting too tight.  He let his head tip back to watch her sashay towards the exit.  She paused at the door, bending over to tip her face around to meet his eyes as he stared at her upside down.   “But you can come scrub my back in the shower if you want?”

He slipped in his haste as he rolled, but managed to get enough traction to scramble after her.


End file.
